The Heat
''The Heat-Door-athon'' Chris from the megaphone announced that the remaining campers are the finalist. Then the campers cheered on feelingn special. Owen and DJ played a game called pin the tail on the cheeze-nut. Justin asked what are they doing and Owen told him they were throwing penuts on a type of donkey. Then Chris said everyone is doing a challenge where it involves the heat. When the first challenge took place outside, the campers headed out. Justin said he was out of the challenge before it began because the intense heat would melt his perfect body. Duncan retaliated by calling him a quiter. Izzy told Lindsay that she knew secrets about a few people and then Heather wanted to know. But then Beth stopped Izzy from doing that. Chris said the challenge begun and the ones who run away have to do push-ups like Justin. Owen was about to crack until DJ stopped him from running but then DJ cracked and ran. Surprisingly Izzy ran and Owen started to cry in tears. Heather then laughed at him evily. Part two was to be in 108 degrees. That's when Owen and Heather lost it and ran for their lives. In the Confessional: Lindsay stated that Heather was kind of weak. In the Confessional: Bridgette said that Tyler and her needed to think of a strategy. Beth asked Duncan if he was hot and Courtney snapped at Beth (not knowing what Beth was asking). Ezekiel than giggled and got the snot beat out of him by Courtney. Then Courtney burst into tears and some of the campers (Ezekiel, Beth, and Owen) was smiling. In the finals it was Tyler, Bridgette, Duncan, Ezekiel, Beth, Eva. Eva wanted to say something to Duncan but winded up talking to Beth. Tyler greeted Ezekiel and then Justin wondered if he was getting voted off. When Beth's glasses fell she spun out of control and hit Tyler and Ezekiel in the face. Ezekiel said "yo, yo, yo... Ow" and Tyler said "OUCH". ''Beth found her glasses and Duncan laughed hysterically while Bridgette glared at him. It came down to Bridgette and Duncan. Duncan was making girl jokes about Bridgette and Bridgette was making fun of Duncan as an individual. Then Duncan got mad and said he was going to win the challenge, but then Chef in Chris' helicopter came and he got hit to the branch of a tree and his mohawk was messed up. Bridgette screamed yes and then ran for her life. Then all the campers were being chased by the helicopter and Heather's top got ripped and she screamed to the cabin but it was locked and then Heather was punched by a bear. The other campers except Tyler safely made it to the ceremonies where Chris would protect them. Tyler fell in a ditch and when he got up a moose kicked him and he landed on a thorn which hit is groin in the ceremonies and fell. Ezekiel, DJ, and Izzy wondered if he was okay. Then Owen found Heather and gave her a new shirt. Then Chris annouced that he'd be choosing the camper that did the worse to go home. That's when Bridgette knew she got invincibility. The marshmellows went like this... Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Owen, Eva, Izzy, Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney, Tyler. The bottom two were Heather and Justin. In the Confessionals: Eva said she would have picked Justin to go because he was annoying. Then Heather got the last marshmellow and she said later bra. Justin left quietly and Owen was the only one saying good-bye (and stating how gorgeous he is to digust to much of the other finalist). Lindsay then asked Heather if she wanted Justin to go and Heather said she didn't really care but had a back-up plan just in case. Then Bridgette discussed with Tyler and Owen that "her" main target was to get either Heather, Eva, or Duncan out. Tyler then stated that Duncan isn't as bad as he used to be. Then Owen smiled and agreed, much to Bridgette's displeasure. Bridgette then said now they are aiming to take Duncan out. In the Confessionals: Bridgette said she is going to need to pursuade people to vote Heather out. but Duncan was a piece of cake. In the Confessionals: Tyler said that he was actually aiming to get on Duncan's good side and connect more with DJ, and Owen. In the Confessional: Owen made fun of Duncan's mowhawk but then said how Duncan and DJ is two good people who should make it to the final 4. Then Chris signed off while getting hit in the head by Chef. ''Second Heading Season 1, Episode 15 Episode Guide "I'm walking on sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine" "Extreme Laser Tag"